


In the Morning

by SalemDae_45



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: AU, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Elliot’s divorce became final, Olivia and Elliot enjoy a peaceful morning…together.<br/>Published 4/2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story. They belong to Dick Wolf while I'm borrowing them for a certain amount of time and will return them when I'm done. Okay. We are set!**

 

  
**In the Morning**   


 

Olivia Benson awoke the next morning refreshed. She thought it would never happen. She always thought Elliot would stay married to his wife. It surprised her that Elliot invited her for dinner. She almost rejected the invitation but Elliot was in a good mood and she didn’t want to ruin it. Who would have thought she would be in his bed, feeling great from that passionate night. He made her body feel exotic.

She loved how his hands moved against her body; his fingers caressed her neck, chest, and breast. The butterfly kisses he placed on her back and his long, slick tongue teased her inner thigh. Olivia was in the moment of ecstasy as each tease on her womanhood brought her to everlasting climax.

Olivia heard his groans, hard breathing when she moan against his pillow. She loved the smell of Ralph Lauren on his muscular body and the tiny marks he left on her neck. When the teasing stopped, Elliot brought her into heaven one more time. Elliot placed her on his lap and she moved her hips. She made him scream her name. The feeling between her legs, the nibbled on her breast, and hot breath against her skin was everything she needed.

Several thrusts and lips entangled led to a deep confession from the man she always loved.

“I love you, Olivia. I always loved you. I was a fool to let you go,” Elliot whispered.

Olivia didn’t get the chance to confess her feelings. She let her head back and moaned until she saw stars.

As Olivia leaned against the comfortable bed, she stared at the man beside her. She smiled, knowing that Elliot Stabler is her man and not anyone else.

She kissed him on the lips and whispered,

“I love you, too, Elliot.”

Elliot pulled her into a warm embrace. He nuzzled her brown hair. The smile on Olivia’s face widened. Everything was well in her world.

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on my old livejournal account. It was a birthday present for an old friend. So, this is posted again and hope she finds it on here. In the meantime, please enjoy this fic.


End file.
